Supernatural: Snips and pieces
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Short written pieces based on S06E05-Live free or Twihard. What if cure didn't work as intended? what if he became something different? Short snips on what I was thinking after watching the episode and being bored. Quickly written and short. A Dean fic.


**Supernatural: Snips and pieces**

**Writer: Karuma-chan**

**Don't own**

Written in my frustration of being bored and still hyped about the latest episode. Based on season 6's Live free of twi-hard. Keep recon that this was written in the middle of the season, so not everything is canon as it should be. Also I am unsure whether or not I will continue this story so it is right now meant as a one chapter, it's merely meant to vent out and spend boredom. And no smut this time.

* * *

I remember the quietness. After feeling run down like a street junkie on a bad trip the first thing that came to my mind was that all the heartbeats, all the noise from outside, everything had quieted down to the way it should be. It was bliss waking up and realizing you wouldn't be walking around having a headache from just about everything around you.

"Hey, you okay?" Brows rising I swept my eyes from the road back to Sammy. He'd been asking the same thing lately, however he is right. Something was off, felt incomplete.

"Just thinking, still kind of worried about Ben." Partly a lie, it was not really on my mind at the time.

"We've been over this, Dean. It will take a while before he gets back to trusting you, you know that." Sammy was right about that. It had been a while since the whole vampire fiesta, but Ben still didn't trust him. He said he did, but there came the scary part. The part where Dean knew something was still wrong with him. He could still hear it, still hear the kid's heart beat at a steady rhythm that indicated fear.

This is what he hadn't told Sammy, Lisa or Samuel. What he was still confused about and also worried. He sighed. "I know. But I can't help myself Sam. I gave that kid the creeps."

"There are worse things than you in this world Dean. Now pull over, there's a motel ahead and I'm tired. Sure you are too, you've been driving all day." Sam stared again, it's making me cranky. Thank god a motel was in sight.

* * *

"Dips on the shower!" "Shit, c'mon Sam I've been driving all damn day!" Both men dropped their baggage, Sam zipped open one of the bags to grab some things. "Do not question the dibs!" He added while heading to the bathroom "Bitch." "Jerk!" He said while shutting and locking the door.

Being alone was nice. Dean dumped his tired body on one of the beds. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, relaxed and tired. Eyes narrowing when he started hearing it again, slowly but certainly louder and louder. He was in the habit of ignoring things, turning his head to the lamp next to him which was turned on. The light burned vividly, brighter by the second before dimming again. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, his hand rubbing over his forehead as he tried to concentrate. Water from the shower, the television next door, the clock on the wall, hell he could even hear the water in the pipes throughout the walls.

"Shit!" Sitting up abruptly he put his hands against his ears, poking a finger in each and started scratching. The sounds were overflow by an annoying beep and as it slowly faded so did the rest.

Story short, this was what had been happening. It had happened a couple times now, no craving or anything just all the other annoying crap he felt when he was midst of becoming a blood sucking junkie. He looked back at the lamp, shinning like always. No lens flares, no spooky effects or drug trips, please stay gone for tonight. He needed a decent night sleep, even if it was just to fool Sammy.

* * *

The mirror was foggy. I'll be lucky if Sam didn't use up all the warm water. His hand swept over the glass, whipping away the fog so he could see himself. Eyes were normal, no red, nothing strange there. He opened his mouth and raised his upper lip. No fang there, good he couldn't use them right now. Not having fangs meant he wouldn't have to worry about attacking Sam or anyone else for blood.

He sighed and leaned heavily on the sink. Not knowing was basically the worse of it all, an uncertain hole in his soul, a brick in his stomach that he carried around daily now. He remembered being a vampire, he remembered being in hell and right now those feelings didn't vary that much. Back then he didn't tell Sam that he knew what he had done down there, now once again he wasn't telling his brother certain things. Important or not he just didn't want to share it with Sam, Sam still acted weird. Scummy like he was when he was sucking demon blood from that bitch. Quite honestly he wasn't sure if he could trust Sam all the way.

A groan of relief sounded when he stepped under the warm shower, hot enough to hurt but he needed it. His muscles ached, would probably ache more afterward but it was heaven. Even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

Sam was still up and bussing on his laptop when he crashed back down on the bed. Hair damp and his towel still around his neck, he couldn't care less.

"If we leave tomorrow morning then maybe we can get there by sundown." He said. They were on their way for another case, however this hunt was in another state so they had been travelling for a couple days now. No rest for the wicked as they say.

"At least let me sleep until then." He wasn't really tired, something he also noticed in the last weeks, his body was exhausted though. He didn't really need sleep during the nights, it was as if he was suffering from a bad jet lag.

Sam sighed and closed his laptop, stared at his brother a little while before hitting the hay himself.

* * *

The dreams were being strange again. One moment he'd be dreaming about something he liked, something enjoying and in the middle of it something would simply disturb the peace and change his entire world upside down. One moment he would be with Ben, a memory of his birthday. Kids walking around with party hats, cake was being cut and happy parents talking to each other. He was talking with Lisa, something about being pleased about the set up he didn't really remember the words. Then in the middle of it all, amongst the running kids he would see someone in the crowd, staring at him with cold eyes. A young girl, shoulder length blonde hair and a baby pink bow in her hair. His eyes narrowed as he put down his cup to take a closer look. Her finger would rise to her mouth, as if she was telling him to remain quiet and at that point he'd wake up again.

He took a deep breath, recognising the ceiling and realizing where he was. He quickly closed his eyes again because the noise was too loud. Softly groaning he grabbed his pillow and curled it up around his ears while turning over.

The first time these things happened he was honestly said freaked out about it. It had happened after one of those strange dreams, not knowing how to handle it he had grabbed the clock next to his bed and had thrown it against the wall.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam obviously woke up and it was only after that he realized what was going on. He waved a hand through his hair and laughed.

"I don't know, I just woke up and wacked the things across the room. Half asleep I guess." Was his excuse back then, Sam obviously asked him repeatedly if he was alright. Heck he stalked him for a couple days before backing off again. It hadn't happened again for a while, so Sam probably thought nothing was going on. Thing was that whenever he was taking a leak or taking a shower he checked to see if those tiny fangs didn't accidentally grow back.

* * *

This problem had never really gotten into the way of hunting. In fact it made things easier, it was easy to pin point the location of a possible hostage or to even figure out who was human and who was not. Demons kind of reeked, so did a lot of other monsters. This time however things went pretty bad. They were both working their way through a construction site, the building was nearly finished but then people started dying. Builders thrown down elevators or slaughtered, patches of skin were found, as well as slimy remains so they figured it had to be a shape shifter. The thing was they hadn't expected multiple shape shifters.

They were in a hostage situation, a young woman was tied up with 2 more shape shifters standing in their way. I didn't want them to harm the woman, neither did Sam but something was off. My nose was telling me otherwise, she didn't smell human.

"Drop your weapons!" Shared a glance with Sam, who was also carrying a crossbow. He dropped it and kicked it over the floor to the shape shifters. I wasn't as ready to surrender and glared at the hostage while Sam as well as the others stared back at me.

"Dean!" Sam noted, the crossbow was now aimed at me as well. "This isn't right Sam." I whispered back.

"Do you want this poor lady to die?" One of the shape shifters stepped next to her, putting a knife against her throat. "Do it." Sam and everyone in the room looked at me strangely. "Cause honestly, I don't think you have the guts to." It made them furious that's for sure.

Sam looked at her and back at me. "What are you doing?" He whispered. Couldn't tell him she wasn't human, he'd probably ask why and I wouldn't be able to answer that question without getting Sam on my back again.

What happened afterward sort of went fast, the shape shifter stabbed the woman. Sam tried to interfere but I managed to throw him my weapon in time and he shot one down while the other in the back carrying the blooded knife ran forward faster than you could swear holy macaroni. I could feel his knife in my shoulder and hardly noticed that we were both flying over the edge down the elevator shaft together.

Falling down 5 floors would have probably killed me if I wasn't as messed up as I was right now. Heck I gave the shape shifter a nice scare before grabbing a silver knife I had hidden underneath my clothing. I tried to stab him in the heart while he was still on top.

Sam was yelling, after that more noise. Dead hostage is probably trying to rip him a new one by now.

"You're not human!" The shape shifter said, his head tilted as if he was expecting me to have a pair of horns or a tail. I smiled. "Well, it sort of means sucks to be you doesn't it?"

The bottom floor was a mess, dust and sand all over the place. The guy I was fighting sort of used this to his advantage. Grabbed a metal pipe and tried to whack me a good one while trying to blind me. This was possibly the worst time for my hearing sensitivity to come boiling up. I could hear his heart beating fast and steady as well as the air whenever he would sway the pipe. It helped sort of, made it easier to dodge and I must add that it was pretty bad ass right until he hit one of the metal beams. The moment those 2 clashed it was as if Sunday church was starting in my head. I screamed in agony and of course he noticed my guard was down because right after I received a hard blow in the face, one that send me flying against a metal beam.

"Don't like the sound do you?" He smiled while walking toward me, stopping near one of the beams and hitting it again just to see me suffer. My ears would surely be bleeding by now and I looked up at him when he stood over me, mentally cursing this weakness and timing. I wasn't sure about what happened it was by instinct, that hunter sense that goes on overload whenever something tries to kill me. Desperately I grabbed a hand full of dust, threw it in his eyes and in that moment grabbed the pipe and punched him hard. He flew a couple feet before rolling down in the dust, skin scratched open from the skipping. He coughed as he tried to get up, tried to fight back but I was quicker and stabbed him proper this time.

I looked at the body in the sand, back at the beam I had collided with and I noticed how it didn't feel as painful as it should have. Curious enough about the lack of pain in my shoulder I raised my jacket, blood spilled it and it had a nice hole in it now but the wound was gone. Looked like a scratch nothing more.

"Dean!" Turning round I saw Sam running down, he looked rather surprised to see me standing. "You okay?" He asked while walking up to see the dead guy. "Yeh, lucky I guess." I answered while looking down at the mess. I didn't want him to see that I was actually scared right now.

* * *

Went out to grab some snacks and supplies at the store. My ears still sensitive and still hurting nearly got myself hit by a car on the way back. I hadn't heard the damn thing until the tires were screeching over the asphalt. Burned my eardrums especially when he hit the horn.

When I got back to the motel I could hear Sam talking through the wall, calling someone probably Samuel or Bobby. I knew what it was about, nevertheless I felt like listening. "I don't think this is still the same problem, I think something else is bothering him." Typical. "I don't know, he's been over cautious about himself. I know him Samuel, I know that look he has when something bothers him. He told me it was about Ben or Lisa but I don't believe him, he probably knows that." Damn straight.

I knocked, heard Sammy say a quick goodbye-talk-to-you-later and he opened the door. "Hey, you got everything?" "Yeh." Sam was pretty beat up from the fight, good thing disinfectant is available in almost any store these days. "Catch." Threw him a small bottle with alcohol napkins, always helps cleaning scratches.

"Bitch got you good, didn't she?" I joked, Sammy sat down on the bed and sighed. I knew that look, countdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "How did you know anyway? I mean, you've been at it about me acting heartless during a hunt and now you're doing the exact same thing, heck what if she was innocent."

I rubbed my temples trying to think of an excuse. "Something didn't add up, I don't know but my gut was telling me otherwise." Sam frowned. "Are you okay?" I hardly heard him with my oversensitive eardrums. "Sorry, what?" I asked while sitting down on the other bed.

"Dean, are you okay?" I dropped myself backward on the sheets and looked at him, closed my eyes again at the annoying beep that was developing. "I don't know Sammy, my ears hurt like hell." "We could see a doc-" "No hospitals Sammy, won't do me any good. I just want to sleep, we'll see in the morning."

* * *

Since that hunt my hearing had stayed rather sensitive. It wasn't as bad as after coming into contact with vampire blood, still it took some time getting used to and I had to be careful because Sam was at it again. I could feel those eyes burn holes in the back of my head, heard him near the door whenever I was on my own, whether it was taking a leak, it didn't matter.

I tried to joke, prank and act like I always did just to get him off my back but nothing really seemed to work. We were having a drink at a bar, a short break before we'd move on again for the next hunt. Place was fancy better than any other joint we'd come across of, English themed sort of like a pub. Bar lady was obviously from England, that sweet British accent would've driven me mad if I hadn't been with Lisa. "Here you go sweethearts." 2 full pints, tasted rather different but still enjoyable.

"Feels good doing this. No goths, no vampires this time. Better music that's for sure." Sam nodded. We drank for a while, spoke of this and that before he took leave to take a wee. I continued drinking, starring off at the bottles ranged up against the wall at the bar till something caught my eye. I froze, glass lowering from my lips as I saw her in the mirror. The little girl from my dream, two of them in fact, holding hands staring back at me with cold eyes. I turned but found nothing there, sighed softly. Thought I was seeing things and relaxed a little. A small hand grabbed my wrist, snapping me back to reality as the girls were now standing in front of me. 'Too close' were my first initial thoughts, I couldn't move for little girls they surely were strong. Were these the alphas?

They smiled, looked me over from top to toe before saying in a creepy way. "Finally we can meet face to face. We've wanted to play with you, but we couldn't find you." "What?" I whispered. They smiled now, fangs growing over teeth. "You are ours. The blood inside of you is getting stronger. Do not forget that." I looked down at their hands again, cold sweat dripping down my face. Scared, I was scared shitless by this. I looked at the pint in my hand, the mild liquid was now red and thick. Blood.

The glass shattered on the wooden floor, I released it as if it was burning hot. Both hands now gripping the edge of the bar, I had almost jumped over it. "Dean?" I could hear Sam, looked at him and saw that the rest of the crowd had tuned into me as well. Slightly claustrophobic I grabbed a handful of cash, threw it on bar and left before Sam could ask any questions.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam was steadily pacing behind me. I walked to the car, leaned against the side and took some deep breaths, I hadn't noticed how much out of breath I was until now. A worried hand on my shoulder reassured me that it was safe, no vampires, no demons. Just me and Sammy.

"I saw them." I slowly turned to Sammy. "Saw who?" "The alpha's, vampire alpha's, they were inside, crept up on me and went all creepy-little-girl mode on me!" Waved my hands around unaware, brushed them through my hair as I leaned against the car with my back. "Fuck..."

"What did they say? H- How did you even know it was them?" Sam seemed pretty calm about it, just fucking great. "Dude, I saw them when I was all vamp and shit. The entire nest just about passed out and pretty much went on an acid trip." Sam frowned. "You never told me this." "Didn't think it was all that important at the time, besides I only remember bits and pieces." "So what happened?" "Creepy kids started telling me that they found me, heck made me spill my drink!" Didn't tell Sam exactly what was being said, of course not he would figure it out and send Samuel on me again. "Then they just vanished!" "Dean, there was no one there. I didn't see anyone with you when I walked back, specially no creep-" "Damned Sammy, I was pretty sure it wasn't a hallucination or anything!"

We continued ranting about this the rest of the night. Sam tried to calm me down, no avail I was freaked out with good reason. Their mention about the vampire blood freaked me out. Was I still going to turn into a blood sucking maniac? Was I going to turn evil or something? Shit I hated thinking about it. While being alone I had rechecked to see if those fangs had grown back, they hadn't and it calmed me down just a little. This was getting out of hand.

* * *

Samuel wanted to meet up with us after Sam told him about the alphas. I wasn't feeling happy about it since I knew Sam had been contacting him more often about me. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I played along. After all I had been "playing along" a lot lately. In my spare time I tried to figure out who those girls were, did research on vampires with no result. Half the books had false information, if this went on I might just have to ask Cas for help.

"Sam, Dean. Glad you two could make it." We met up at an abandoned farm shed just off the main roads in some fields. Samuel was already there when we arrived, walking up with 2 fresh cups from star bucks. I could kill for some coffee right now.

"Star bucks?" Sam looked strangely at the cup he was given."I recently discovered this coffee heaven, excuse me for being slow." Took a whiff of mine, something smelled off though and I glanced at Samuel who was already deep in conversation with Sam.

"So you wanted to chat?" "Yeh, Sam told me about your encounter with the alpha's. I think it's important to share that information, don't you?" I nodded in agreement, looked back at the coffee. I didn't think of anything at the time and took a sip from it. I noticed Samuel kept on staring at me after I did, it was weird. "Not much I can tell you, I hardly remember anything from wh-" I nearly barfed then, had the back of my hand covering my mouth while leaning against the Impala.

"Dean?" What the heck did he put in my drink? My vision started swimming, I closed my eyes wishing it away. My senses were turning to overload again, but not like before. No this was like that acid trip cure Samuel had given me. "Leave him Sam, there is nothing you can do for him right now." That was about the last thing I heard when I crumbled down on my knees still leaning against my car before falling unconscious completely.

* * *

I woke up a couple times, was out of it the most part but I remember hands wrenching open my mouth. Felt something being tied around my wrist and waist before slowly coming to inside the shed. "I'm sorry Sam, it was the only way to be sure." I heard Samuel say in the distance, I tried to open my eyes, they were nearly plastered together and my headache wasn't helping much either. I could feel drool on my chin and clothes, my jacket was gone and leather straps were tied around my limps and waist. I looked at Sammy who was standing a couple feet away with Samuel.

"What are you?" Nice way to start, I smiled and shook my head. "Spiked my drink. I didn't think you were that type of guy Samuel." "With good reason it seems." "What did you put in it?" "Dead man's blood, less than a drop. Not enough to kill you, but enough to knock you down for a while." Hadn't thought about that. Figured that with the resistance to sunlight and the lack of craving nothing would work. "Now tell me Dean, what are you?" "Could you at least untie me, this hurts you know." I looked back at Sammy, face stern and drained from any emotion. You'd think he'd have a problem with his grandpa tying up his older brother.

"I don't know." I admitted finally, hung loosely in the chair looking down at the floor boards. "What happened, Dean? Why the secrets, why the facades?" "Should be asking you two that same question. I told you I don't know!"

Sam and Samuel had left the room for a while, probably sharing information, figuring out how to kill me quick and painless. Samuel came back right after, set a small table right in front of me with a glass. He had a blood pack in his hands and slowly emptied it in the glass, his eyes keeping a firm look on me. Trying to find any irregularities, anything that might indicate a craving for the stuff. I didn't have any though, looked at him and sighed while passing my eyes back to Sammy and back to Samuel. "If you're waiting for me to grow fangs or anything then you'll be horribly disappointed. You know that right?"

The glass remained and Samuel sat down on a chair across the table. Staring at me for I don't know 15 minutes before he started talking again. "You don't have any fangs, but your brother here told me you survived a fall from 5 floors up, you wake up from nightmares and had violent fits afterward. Now are we going to sit all day, or are you finally ready to come clean?" I sighed again and looked at him, he wouldn't have any trouble babysitting me. There was no way to get out of this one.

"Started a couple weeks after drinking that cure of yours. Don't know, it started small sounds were driving me insane in the middle of the night. "Hence the clock." I added while glancing over to Sam. "Got worse slowly after, weird thing is I- I didn't crave for anything like I did back then. No fangs, no sunburns nothing." Samuel frowned. "I did fell down an elevator shaft, got stabbed also, but nothing happened. Wounds healed up fine right after, which isn't normal I know." "Then why didn't say anything?" "Becau-" "Because that's what he always does, always being stubborn." Sam replied and Samuel looked over his shoulder at him while Sam walked up to me and started loosening the straps. "You sure you w-" "Yeh, I'm pretty sure Dean here isn't going to murder anyone. Otherwise I would've been top of his list." "Thanks Sammy."

* * *

I told them about the little girls and of what little I remembered in the visions. Samuel agreed that it the info was valuable and had left shortly after. Now me and Sam were standing outside watching the stars. "You know we only did it just be sure you weren't uhm." "I know. Would've helped more if you showed some care for your older brother though." "I wasn't going to kill you Dean." "Let's leave it there Sammy, I'm not in the mood. My stomach is still making flip flops, my head isn't much better." "How does it feel?" I looked back at him strangely. "Not this again, Sam I am not enjoying this if that is what you mean." "Sorry, just curious." "Don't worry 'bout it, let's go." I opened the door of the passenger seat, no need to get us both killed this way. Sam got in on the other side, started the engine and drove off. As slowly the Impala passed out of sight there were two pair of eyes watching in the distance. Holding hands just outside the shed.


End file.
